brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO TBA
LEGO TBA is an upcoming LEGO game by User:Trigger Happy the Gremlin. World 1 Level 1 Walkthrough This is the first level in the game, as well as being the simplest. There are a wide variety of solutions to solving the level, ranging from smashing the tree, to flying up and grabbing the Mini-Kit. Either: *Build a Wood Chipper *Spawn a Lumberjack and equip him with a chainsaw *Build a Woodpecker *Build a Termite *Spawn a Beaver *Throw a ball or stone at it *Place an air duct under the tree, and let it carry you up. *Build an bomb and activate it to blow up the tree, and collect the Mini-Kit. *Fly up with an build with the ability to fly. *Chop down the tree with a weapon. *Jump to it with a trampoline or jet boots. *Paste something heavy to the side of the Mini-Kit. *Build a Ladder and climb up it. *Burning the tree *Jump up to the Mini-Kit using Spring Shoes. *Vaporize the Tree using a Heat Ray. *Freeze the Mini-Kit with a freeze gun, allowing it to fall to the ground. *Build a vending machine and build shackles and attach shackles to the Mini-Kit. Put the vending machine next to one shackle and bring the other shackle to the vending machine. Choose fill and the Mini-Kit is now in the vending machine. *Get help from Kris Kringle. Have him come up to you and give you a gift. If it is coal, use it to knock off the Mini-Kit. If it is a ring, clone Father Christmas and see what he gives you. *The best way is get a normal ladder with nothing special and climb to the red Mini-Kit. Level 2 Walkthrough Build four objects, it can be the same object if two people would both use it (e.g. giving a scalpel to both the cook and the doc will work). *Officer **Any melee or projectile weapon. **Any form of cash (a dollar, doubloon, or loot) or valuable item (gold or a diamond) **Also handcuffs, doughnuts or nightstick. **Anything found in a crime scene. *Butcher **Anything edible (any food, ingredient or spice). It is okay if the glutton eats it. **Any kitchen utensil (knife, fork, spoon, bowl, whisk, frying pan or plate). *Fire Fighter **Ax, fire extinguisher or hose. *Andrologist **Any body part (e.g. hand, hair, torso, all bones, head, or legs). **Acoumeter, tranquilizer, aspirin, scalpel, journal, thermometer, bandage, gauze, potion. Level 3 Walkthrough Prepare the schoolhouse for a new year! Build three of the following: *Desk *Globe *Textbook *Chalkboard *Canvas *Paint *Calculator *Pen *Violin *Bunsen Burner *Pencil *Ruler *Compass *Map *Laptop *Chalk *Spawn a Boy or an Observer *Whiteboard Level 4 Walkthrough Pit stop! The vehicle needs replacement parts to get back on track! Build one of the following: *Tire *Motor *Car Battery *Jumper Cable *Racer *Thermometer *Axle *Car Part *Fuel *Gasoline tank *Steering wheel *Speedometer *Spawn an Engineer Level 5 Walkthrough Kick off a beach party! *Soda *Radio *Chips *Umbrella *Food *Music *Towel *Surfer *Surfboard *Friend *Pie *Pizza *Cake *Frozen Yogurt *Burger *Beach Ball *Sandcastle *Bucket *Boombox *Volleyball *Volleyball net *Spawn an MC *Bonfire *Spawn a Lifeguard *Spawn a Volleyball Player *Punch *Cooler *Water *Spawn a Sorority Girl *Spawn a Fraternity Brother Category:Custom Video Games